


Jinbao's Power of Persuasion

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: That short, fat, ugly, teenage pervert, Jinbao, is back. He is out to test the limits of his uncanny persuasive abilities. Who better to test it on than Supergirl?





	Jinbao's Power of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect accuracy to the source material. I didn't write this seriously.

Jinbao was never popular with the girls. He's short, fat, and ugly. But those aren't the only reasons. He has a boring personality, poor hygiene, no fashion sense, and no interesting hobbies. His hobby is voyeurism. And if he had the skills, the proper connections, or the intelligence, he would be the kind of guy that would either place a hidden camera in the girls' locker room or slip roofies in a date's drink. He's a bona fide creep, and women are right to stay away from him.

But lately, things have been changing for Jinbao. Oh, the women still avoid him like the plague. However, for some unexplained reason, they've been letting him get away with things, doing small favors he asked of them. He even managed to convince two heroines, Great Saiyawoman and Hellish Blizzard, to have sex with him!

Tonight, at his usual diner, he will test the limits of his strange, new ability.

"Would you like some more coffee?", Molly, the part time waitress asks him. He has had a crush on her for years.

"No, I'm OK," he answers. Then before she leaves, he adds, "Oh, can you raise your skirt for me, please?"

"What?"

"Oh shit!", Jinbao thinks. "It didn't work! Now, she'll tell everyone, and I'll have to switch schools again!"

He begins sweating profusely, but he figures it's too late to back out now. He clears his throat and nervously repeats, "Uhm, c-can you raise your s-skirt for me, please?"

She blinks twice at him. Then, to his surprise, she does as he says. She blushes, as he stares at her white bikini panties.

"W-Will there be anything else?", she asks uncomfortably.

"No. No, that's it. Thank you," Jinbao answers.

The waitress lets her skirt fall back in place and then returns to the counter. Jinbao wanted to try more, like maybe get her to show him her titties, but even this late at night, there are still other patrons. Also, she isn't working alone. Someone might notice. Content with the test run, he decides to leave. But not without leaving a generous tip. She flashed him after all.

#

On his way home, a homeless man brandishing a switchblade leaps from out of nowhere to block his path!

"Gimme your money!", the smelly drunk demands.

But Jinbao isn't frightened. He fearlessly walks up to the vagrant and says, "Why don't you take that knife, and shove it up your ass."

The man blinks twice at Jinbao. Then punches the boy in the face! Jinbao falls on his fat ass, his nose bleeding.

"What the hell?!", the boy thinks. "Did I lose my powers?! Does it only work on the opposite sex?!" He fearfully looks up at the mugger and begs. "Please! Please don't hurt me!"

"You know, hearing you say that makes me want to hurt you even more!", the man cruelly says.

"Oh God, it's worse!", Jinbao thinks. "It has the opposite effect on men! No wonder I keep getting bullied at school!"

"Leave that boy alone!", a young woman's voice commands.

The mugger turns around and is startled to see Supergirl, the teenage super heroine, hovering six feet off the ground behind him.

"Oh shit," the vagrant mutters and makes a run for it.

"You're OK, right?", Supergirl asks Jinbao.

"Yea, I guess," he answers, touching the blood under his nose.

"Good. I'll go after him."

She starts to fly away when Jinbao calls after her, "No, wait!"

Supergirl stops. She slowly turns around. There is a look of confusion on the girl's pretty face.

Jinbao stands up and asks, "Can you raise your skirt for me, please?"

The heroine frowns for a second. Then she slowly raises her short, red skirt, revealing her skimpy, red panties.

Jinbao sighs in relief. "Yes! I still got it."

He ogles her underwear like he did the waitress earlier. Except this time, in an empty alley, he does try more. He walks up to her, places his hand between her legs, and starts slowly rubbing her crotch up and down with his fingers.

The superheroine blushes and she begins breathing rapidly, but she doesn't resist. She just holds her skirt up with trembling hands as the boy continues to molest her. Jinbao wraps an arm around her slim waist so that he can apply more pressure on her crotch. He can feel her getting warm and wet down there.

Then he asks the super heroine, "Can you fly me home?"

"I don't know," Supergirl answers woozily. "I really should catch that guy before he hurts anyone else."

"Please? I-It could be dangerous for me to go home alone this late."

Supergirl hesitates, then reluctantly nods her head.

#

She flies over the houses, cradling Jinbao in her lithe but powerful arms. Jinbao stares at her pretty face, her beautiful blue eyes, long golden hair, and her soft lips. Then his eyes wander down to her perky breasts in her blue, form fitting, midriff baring super heroine costume.

He cups one of her breasts and squeezes it. Supergirl gasps in surprise. She looks down in shock at the hand on her boob before glancing at the boy's eyes. Jinbao searches her face for a reaction. She just smiles uncomfortably at him, then faces forward.

"She's just going to let me play with her booby? She's not even going to protest? Or drop me on the roof of a parked car?", Jinbao asks himself. "Is she afraid of hurting my feelings?"

He decides to take it further. He partly lifts her top, exposing one of her breasts. Supergirl blushes but says nothing. Jinbao begins flicking her pink nipple with his finger. The nipple hardens. He pinches it, then twists and tugs at it.

Supergirl swallows hard and nervously asks, "A-Are we almost at your place?"

"Almost," he answers casually. He roughly massages her bare breast. Then he leans forward, takes in her fresh, clean scent, and licks the side of her face.

Supergirl quietly winces in disgust. Jinbao then kisses and then licks the corner of her lips. He nibbles on her earlobe before licking wet circles in her ear. He feels her body tremble, and he decides to let up lest she accidentally drop him.

#

When they arrive at his house, Jinbao notices that, while clearly embarrassed, Supergirl has made no attempt to pull her top back down or cover her exposed breast in fear of offending him.

He unlocks the front door and invites her in.

"Why?", she asks confusedly.

Jinbao sighs and thinks, "Why couldn't I just have good ol' fashioned hypnosis? My powers seem to require a great deal of cajoling." He answers, "You saved me. The least I could do is offer you a drink."

She replies warily, "Just water please."

Supergirl enters and Jinbao locks the door behind her.

She looks around and starts to say, "You have a lovely ho-"

Jinbao suddenly kisses her lips. Her eyes widen in horror. The boy notices, but he doesn't care. If anything, it excites him a little more that she dislikes it. He is a creep after all. She is slightly taller, so he has to tilt his head upward. He wraps his arms around her to kiss her deeper, to further savor her sweet taste and breath. He explores the inside of her mouth with his tongue, using it to repeatedly touch the girl's tongue which shrinks back but is unable to escape. Supergirl places her hands on his shoulders and very nearly shoves him away, but she catches herself. Jinbao takes note of that also and wonders why she changed her mind. It's clearly not because she's starting to enjoy it.

To the heroine's relief, the creep finally pulls his head back. But only to once again leer at her exposed breast. He leans forward and places wet kisses all over the uncovered tit, making her grimace. When he starts sucking at her nipple, even the disgust she feels can't stop Supergirl from moaning. The boy embraces her tighter and sucks harder. The girl shuts her eyes, tilts her head back, and moans louder! One of his hands slowly creeps downward. It reaches under her skirt, makes its way under the waistband of her red panties, grabs her firm, bare ass and kneads it.

"No!", Supergirl thinks desperately. "I have to make him stop before he can escalate this any further!" She forces herself to say, "H-Hey, how about that drink you promised me?"

It seemingly works. The boy stops sucking at her nipple and squeezing her ass.

"You're right!", Jinbao agrees with a smile. "Where are my manners?" He kisses her lips once more and says, "Be right back with your water. Don't go anywhere."

As soon as the boy leaves, Supergirl tells herself, "OK, he obviously wants to have sex with me. Even a dumb blond like me could see that. I can't believe I let it get this far. I just met him! I should get out of here." She considers walking out the door and flying away. But the thought of him coming back, a glass of water in hand, and finding her gone, makes her feel incredibly sorry for him. "Why am I so worried about offending him? And why the heck don't I pull my top back down over my boob?!"

The boy returns, and Supergirl instantly regrets missing her chance to escape.

"Here you go," he says, handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she says, accepting it.

As she takes a sip, the boy's eyes lasciviously move up and down her body, making her even more uncomfortable.

"I really like your red panties," he crudely tells her.

"Th-Thank you," she nervously answers.

"Can I have them?"

"W-What?"

"Your panties. I'd like to have them. As a souvenir."

The request turns her stomach. So it comes as a surprise to Supergirl when she sets the glass down and obeys. Jinbao can't help but lick his lips, as he watches the pretty heroine raise her skirt, hook her thumbs on her waistband, and pull her panties down her slender legs. She hands her underwear to him. He holds it to his face and smells it, further disgusting her.

"Hey, let's sit down," he offers, leading her into a room.

Supergirl's eyes widen in fear when she sees the bed in the center.

"Why don't we sit in the kitchen or the living room?", she nervously suggests.

"No. The bed's more comfortable," he replies, gesturing for her to sit next to him by patting the mattress.

She sits two feet away from him with her eyes lowered and her trembling fists on her knees. She flinches when he scoots over to her, their hips touching. She can feel his eyes on her. He pulls the other side of her top up, uncovering her other breast. He starts tracing circles around her areola with the tip of his finger, giving her goose bumps. Her nipples harden again. And she gasps when he begins tickling one of them.

"I don't think we should-", she begins to say when he presses his mouth to her lips again.

He roughly massages her breast. While still kissing her, he lies her back into the bed. Then he positions himself on top of her, between her legs. His kisses move down her neck. The heroine shuts her eyes and starts moaning again. She hears the sound of his fly as he unzips it.

Supergirl's brain screams at her, "DON'T LET HIM DO IT TO YOU! DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING!"

"No," she moans. "Please stop."

He doesn't stop. He continues kissing her all over the side of her neck. Then he too moans as his hard cock enters her warm, tight, wet pussy.

Supergirl's eyes widen in terror as she feels him enter her. Again, she protests, "H-Hey! I told you to stop!"

He begins roughly thrusting in and out of her.

"I said stop it!", she screams, tears running down her face.

Jinbao makes another discovery. "She can't stop me," he thinks. "She's far stronger than I am. She can shove me through the ceiling if she wanted. Yet all she does is weep, scream, and tremble. She can't bring herself to physically hurt me anymore than she could emotionally hurt me."

Her tears, her cries, the desperation in her expression all serve to further excite the young pervert, and he rapes her more ruthlessly. Supergirl clenches the bedsheets in her shivering fists.

"Nooo," she softly cries in defeat, again shutting her eyes and turning her head to the side, as she feels the boy shoot his warm, sticky load inside her.

#

Later, Jinbao lies contentedly on his back. Supergirl, still weeping softly, lies with her back to him. He can hear her crying, see her shoulders shaking, but he couldn't care less. She isn't even a person to him. She's just a tool for which to satisfy himself with. Nothing but a living, breathing sex doll.

Then he remembers something. When he raped the Great Saiyawoman, he allowed her to leave without finding a means to locate or contact her. He thoroughly enjoyed taking videos of her stripping and having sex with him. But they had only met by chance, and he never saw her again after that.

He turns on his side towards Supergirl. He takes a moment to admire her form, then moves his hand up and down her smooth thigh. The girl shivers at his touch. He moves her skirt to get a good look at her ass. He gives her butt a pinch that makes her wince. Then his hand slides to her front. It slowly crawls up her skin until it finds and again massages her bare breast.

"No. Not again," Supergirl quietly sobs to herself.

"You were awesome," Jinbao tells her as he plays with her tit. "Guess it wasn't so great for you though, huh?"

"No, it was fine. I liked it," she lies, then wonders why, after what he did to her, she still doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"You were telling me to stop the whole time."

"I guess I was just nervous. I liked it. Really, I did."

"Then we should do this again sometime."

Supergirl inwardly screams in panic. "Uhm, s-sure."

"So how do I contact you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll contact you."

Supergirl feels his hold on her breast tighten. He knows she's lying, and it frightens her for some reason. She, a super heroine, is genuinely afraid of this out of shape boy.

"Why don't you just give me your number?", he persists.

"I c-can't," she stutters. "That would be like telling you my secret identity-"

"Oh, you have a secret identity?"

"Shit!", Supergirl screams in her head.

"What is it?", he asks, loosening his hold and gently caressing her breast as if to coax her. "Come on, you should tell me. So if I ever need rescuing again, I'll know who to look for."

"DO NOT TELL HIM! DO NOT TELL HIM!", Supergirl's brain yells. She tells him, "Linda Lee Danvers. I'm a student at Stanhope College." She screams in her head again, "Shit!"

"Gotcha!", Jinbao wickedly thinks.

He places his hand behind her knee to raise her leg.

"What are you-?", Supergirl begins to ask.

Then she groans when she feels his penis force its way back into her pussy. Jinbao begins to rape her once more.

#

Jinbao eventually allows Supergirl to leave. He can't keep her prisoner. If a male superhero, like her famous cousin, came looking for her, Jinbao would be at his mercy. With his power's opposite effect on men, Superman might just murder him!

As he walks the streets later the next day, Jinbao thinks, "I have a better understanding of my abilities now. I seem to be able to manipulate feelings of guilt and pity. Maybe even fear. So what the hell am I? Am I some kind of freak of nature? Was I born with this ability or did some supernatural force magically grant it to me?" Then he smirks. "I know what I am. I'm a super villain."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
